


TXFFZRXND

by gutsng0ry



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, How Do I Tag, Human bill, I made up the code myself so I apologize if it's hard to figure out, I'm bad at writing ford so sorry in advance, M/M, bill is still a demonic fuck, gonna be adding character tags, its just bill dipper and mabel in the first few chapters sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsng0ry/pseuds/gutsng0ry
Summary: A man wakes up in the forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon. But is he really human?





	1. SX'H EWZKA

Bill Cipher snapped upright. His entire body was aching, but that didn't really matter. He smiled to himself, getting off the forest floor and walking in a seemingly random direction, but he knew exactly where he was going. After a few hours, he came upon an old wooden house with a familiar tacky sign.

This was going to be fun.


	2. NXTZRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes I know its april fools but I wanted to update okay.

run away. he's here. you have to stay away. you can't go back. he's waiting. he'll kill you. he's-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dipper Pines snapped upright to the sound of screaming in his ear. "wh- who??" he looked around, confused. it was mabel. "sorry! I tried shaking you and yelling and everything but you wouldn't get up!" 

he was just having a nightmare. wait. "Mabel, it's gotta be at least 6 AM. why are you waking me up?" he couldn't help but notice there was an astonishing lack of glitter all over her today. "are you serious? you're joking, right bro-bro? you've been exited about this for weeks! _I've_ been exited about this for weeks!"

he stared blankly at her "I just woke up." " _so???_ it's not like you to ever forget this. what day is it?" she demanded

"what day-?? wait. _WAIT."_ he jumped out of bed. "I DIDN'T PACK LAST NIGHT! I ALWAYS-- WHY DIDNT YOU REMIND ME??" "you looked very tired. you really don't get enough sleep, dip." mabel grinned. dipper started frantically shoving his things into a bag, hoping he still had enough time. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

after a while of panicked packing, getting ready, and saying goodbye, the Pines twins were getting on the bus heading to a place they'd been going to every summer since they were twelve.

it was finally time to head back to Gravity Falls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kgdkhdhdkdkh sorry if this seems kinda rushed I just kinda wing it as I go along most of the time.


	3. 4ll my st0r13s 3nd up l1k3 th1s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1ts b4d

y0 th1s 1s b4d 4nd 0ld 4nd 1 d0nt l1k3 1t s0 fuck1n uhhhhhhh 4b4nd0n1ng 1t 00f

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short. ill be making the chapters p short anyways 'cause I'm not good at typing out long paragraphs. also, I thought up this whole idea at 3 in the morning weeks ago and I'm not good at writing so I apologize for how bad it is.


End file.
